The Heart and the Black-hole
by sonikkumiya
Summary: this is a Sonic Adventure 2 scene rewrite story. I want to write how it would be if Sonic reminded Shadow of the promise. THIS ISN'T SONADOW FIC!


"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted in a determind voice.

As the black hedgehog waved his hand toward his opponent, a bolt of chaos energy came from his hand and went through the hallway of the ark tearing a section as it continued to fall down and break at a great speed. The ark was 50 years old and was wearing out, and the black and blue hedgehogs tearing it up was not making thing better either.

"Give up!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"I never give up!" Sonic said as he dodged the attacks. "But we need to stop this senseless violence... now! The ark is falling to the Earth!"

Shadow did not listen as he continued to do his chaos spear attacks on his opponent over and over again. Sonic tried his hardest to dodge the attacks but each bolts of energy was getting more accurate making it hard for the blue hero to escape. At the same time, he knew that all the time he is spending fighting the black hedgehog, it meant more time for Dr Eggman to fire the Eclipse Canon and destroy the world.

' _If I dont stop this fight, the world will be destroyed!' Sonic thought to himself. 'Im going to have to try knock some sense into him... that faker'._

Sonic knew that the only way to knock sense into Shadow was to beat him. Sonic unleashed his best move, the homing attack, an attack strong enough to break metal walls. He buzzed through the air like a light blue ball heading straight for Shadow. The attack hit him in the head making the ultimate lifeform fall to the ground and doubled over in a daze. He unable to continue the fight after a few trying to get up.

Sonic walked carefully toward the hurting hedgehog with concern for him. "Shadow?"

Shadow was trying his best to get up. Being beat by a normal hedgehog in his veiw was embarrasing, but the homing attack to his head really did him in. He cant deny that his opponent was one tough cookie, he is almost as tough as him! However he didnt want to show it. As he almost went to his feet, he notice his opponent was walking slowly toward him with a look of concern.

"Dont come any closer!" Shadow yelled as he put his hand up to his opponent. "You may have won, but Im still the ultimate!"

"Shadow, I do not want to fight with you," Sonic said. " I dont know what is your problem but I am on my own mission and its to stop Eggman from firing the Eclipse Cannon and destroying the world."

Shadow crossed his arms and turned away in disgust as he sulked. "Its too late. Once the doctor sets off the canon your world is doomed. Its no use. Theres no hope for your friends now..."

When Shadow said those words, Sonic became even more determind to stop that canon from firing. He couldnt stand to not do anything... his friends and the world he care about so much... being destroyed made him afraid. From his expression, he knew that Shadow was dead serious but if there was only a way to talk to him heart to heart maybe he can get Shadow to his side and help.

"Shadow... are you saying that you **want** the world to be destroyed?" Sonic asked with concern.

Um, no I should reward them for what they did to Maria, my best friend," Shadow answered with scarcasitc tone. "What they did to the ark 50 years ago..."

 _'_ _What does he mean? Its is personal?' Sonic thought frantically. 'I need to get to the bottom of this before the world blows to peices!'_

"What... do you mean?" Sonic asked with suprise as he take a step closer. "Look, destroying the world isnt going to bring Maria back. Its not going to fix the past. Its only going to make things worse than they are and you will never be fully content. **Dont you understand?!** "

Shadow shouted when he turned to the blue hedgehog balling his fists. "You know **NOTHING** , blue hedgehog! Nothing at all. Leave me alone!"

"Nothing?!" Sonic shouted as he put his hands on Shadow's shoulders. "I know that you re angry. But think of all the innocent people you will be hurting! Please tell me. Make me understand... why are you so angry?"

As soon as Sonic put his hands on his shoulders, Shadow out of anger punched Sonic in the arm. The force from the punch sent Sonic sliding 100 centimieters from where Shadow was standing. At this point Sonic was in pain as he groaned in pain. But he didnt care about his pain. He wanted to help Shadow and he wasnt going to back down.

"Maria was my only friend," Shadow said as he tensed up. "We talked about visiting the planet together and the people from your world came in and took everyone on the ark away. All she wanted was to visit **your** world but that didnt happen and wont ever happen."

As Shadow was going on a rant, the blue hedgehog finds the strength to get up from the floor, dispite his arm hurting and decided to move closer to the black hedgehog to try to talk sense into him. He understood what he was thinking and he can sympathise but knew that it was the wrong thing to do.

"But Shadow, how can you blame the world for something a few soilders did 50 years ago?" Sonic asked camly as he once again put his hands on Shadow's shoulders. " What happened... it happened. You cant hurt people for that. Its just wrong! Its not fair!"

Shadow got more angry as Sonic kept pleading with him to stop. Plus being touched was not really up his ally. With all the toughts about revenge and anger clouding his mind, he raised his fist again and without thinking twice, he once again punched the blue hedgehog in the arm. This time the force was so great, it sent him sliding whithen 160 centimieters from where Shadow was standing. That punch almost knocked the wind out of Sonic.

"Hmph! Well, I made a promise to Maria and Im keeping it!" Shadow said sternly as he crossed his arms.

Sonic was trying his hardest to get himself off the ground, but the force to his arm was too great as he had hard time trying to get up. But he couldnt give up trying to help Shadow. He still cared about him. He couldnt allow him to go on in a bad mental state. Sonic still tried to speak to him even though he was still on the ground.

"Sh-Shadow... please listen. You... you are right, there ARE bad people in this world," Sonic pleaded while he was winded. "There are people who fight over simple stuff. Most people are good and you would see that if you... got to know them... ju-just like Maria wanted to. Helping them is a good thing. Shadow, please, you have to help them. ... Maria would... w-want you to help them... and be their friend...".

When he heard those words from Sonic and the distress in his eyes, something triggered in Shadows mind... a memory of his only friend in distress. Not only that but what she really wanted Shadow to promise.

 _ **Shadow... promise me that... you will help the people... and be their friend. Those people need you, to help them be at peace and be happy. Thats why you were created Shadow, to help them. To understand them and to make the world a better place...**_

When those words echoed in his mind, Shadow began to shed a few tears. Sonic was right... about Marias promise. She did want him to be kind to people and be their friend. Sonic's words made the black hedgehog realize that. His words... and distress in his eyes... his injury made him rethink his actions. Shadow walked over to the blue hedgehog with a smile and reached out his hand

"Come on!" Shadow said as he grabbed Sonic's hand and helped him to his feet. "I have to keep my promise to Maria... _ **and you**_."

the end


End file.
